On The Red Carpet
by Just-Lynn-10310
Summary: Actor Edward Elric finds he is in love with only one guy, the only guy EVER and he's a door guard for movie primeres-Roy . majorly AU! Edxroy Alxwinry. Beware of modern things. used to be Limos, Movies, Actors, Guards and Love.
1. Chapter 1

HI

HI! Well, it's me again and I wanted to try something new. I've done vampires and sickness so far. Now, I want to do a completely AU fic. I'm putting our beloved FMA characters in 2007/08. Yes, I am fully aware it's almost 2009.

I hope you like it.

Warnings: characters might be out of character and beware of modern things!

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA

--XXXX--

(Edward- first person narrative)

"Edward! Edward! Edward Elric, one word, please!?"

I sighed. I hated this. My name being shouted over and over, those stupid news reporters and magazine gossipers…

Most people would like the attention; I didn't. I wanted to be normal for once not that it was possible with metal limbs or being an actor… (A/n: think...Johnny Depp kind of famous, lol)

Who am I? I'm Edward Elric, one of the most top rated actors on this planet. And my metal limbs I mentioned above, about that, I was injured in a car accident involving a semi and my small sports car about 3 years ago. That was when I was 15, just beginning my acting career. I lost my right arm and left leg.

So far, I've been in almost 25 movies. In most movies, I'm the _short_ hot one or so people say. They say it's my golden hair and eyes.

As for my family, I don't have much. I lost my mother to cancer when I was 10. My dad ran off and I haven't heard from him since I was 2 or 3. My brother, Al, is my personal manager. He's only a year younger than me and I can't think of a better manager. Then there is Winry. She started out as just another fan and I spotted her in a crowd. I invited her in for coffee after a movie showing, my very second movie, and we started chatting.

I don't know why I picked her out, but her and my brother are dating, actually. From the way I was talking earlier, you'd think it was me and her. Nah. She's a good friend though.

I shoved my way though the rest of the paparazzi muttering a 'no comment' here and there.

Now, this isn't the normal paparazzi, this is a totally different crowd of them. I wasn't in a movie recently. The event, however, that IS causing the stupid, annoying people did happen quite recently.

Al opened the limo door from the end of the sidewalk and held his hand out to help me in without being clawed at but the rest of the news reporters. I flopped heavily on the seat and stretched out my legs. It was late May now and I watched as my artificial knee cap moved in sync with my real one just below the line of my shorts. Everybody knew so why hide it?

"Jeez, you'd think that they'd let a guy go to the bathroom in peace. Just 5 minutes ago this place was empty. How'd they get here so darn fast?" Al said looking out a large tinted window.

I ran a sweaty, flesh hand though my hair. "I don't know Al, it may have been the girl that screamed 'OMG its Edward Elric!!' and pulled out her cell phone, don't cha think?" I asked sarcastically, raising an eyebrow.

Al punched me lightly on my real arm, "Very funny, brother."

"And, no Al, they can't let a guy go to the bathroom in peace, especially a bi teenage actor…"

"Brother, you and I both know you're not bi, it's just him. I know you like girls, but it's just that one guy, no other guys interest you. At least, that's what you said, right?" Al looked at me out of the corner of his eye.

I shook my head, pulling out my wallet and flipped it up revealing a picture. "Yeah, it's just him Al, it's just him…" I rubbed my pointer finger over the picture of _him _and flipped my wallet closed again.

My mind wondered to the events that happened between November and April. I grabbed my iPod and plugged my head phones into my ears and I drifted…

--XXXX--

(November 07)

I tapped on the black window between me and the driver, Jean Havoc. I heard the click of the button and watched as the window retreated back into the seat. I leaned forward, "Hey, you need to turn left on Spring Street and then right on Braziel Avenue. This movie premiere is at the new theater." I pointed my fingers around in the air and met his gaze in the rear view mirror.

"Oh, thanks, I wouldn't have known that. Haha, thanks, kid."

I smiled, this was about the only person, besides Al and Winry, that treated me normal. I liked that. I shrugged on the fur-lined coat over my suit as I watched tiny, unique snow flakes swirl in a mad frenzy past the limo window. It was late November, so I wasn't really surprised. I was surprised by how many people were standing behind the fake-velvet ropes. The limo came to a crawl and I patted down my hair, looking in the mirror. The red carpet was lined with at least 500 to 700 fans on each side. Seven or eight other actors and directors were already standing on the red carpet waving or posing for cameras. Others were being interviewed or sighing autographs and shaking hands with screaming fans. Ugh, what a headache…

My door came in front of the walkway and I put on my fake smile and walked out as the door man opened my door. He signaled the announcer that I was here.

"Edward Elric who portrayed the assistant, Toby, has arrived!" This was spoken over the loud speaker and a brand new wave of screams took over the walkway. I suppressed a grimace I heard 5 or 6 girls shouting, 'WE LOVE YOU EDWARD! AHHH!' Instead, I smiled, located the group and blew them a kiss, and just for kicks and giggles I winked at them. They practically fainted and I turned to my other side and waved and signed a few people's stomachs and other DVD's of the other 24 films I was in.

Luckily, I made it to the door before an interviewer could get to me. That wasn't the same case for the actress that had come in the limo after mine, Clause. She was my little sister in the film. I glanced up at the title for the movie. _The Philosopher's Stone._ I had fun in this movie. The effects of the alchemy were absolutely amazing. It looked almost real. Almost.

I walked to the concession stand and got a large vanilla coke and some blue sour straws. With my coke and candy in hand, I walked up the guard at the door and he asked for my pass. I didn't look up at his face but I pulled out my actor's pass and handed it to him. I looked up at him when he gave it back to me with a sour straw in my mouth. Hey, I might be an actor but I was only 17.

He was…wow. He was in a navy blue uniform and a white clip board in hand. He had the most amazing eyes; they were midnight blue. They twinkled in the dim lighting of the concession area. He had shaggy black hair that looked so soft I had the sudden urge to reach out and touch it. He had the whitest teeth ever, with the left canine being a little crooked. I liked girls but this guy was…insanely cute, hot, handsome, and I don't know why I thought this. I wasn't gay, I've never been attracted to any other guy… He smiled at me.

"Hi, I'm Roy Mustang and I'll be here at the door if you need me at anytime during the movie for security purposes. I am professionally trained personnel. I'm here at entrance A and my boss is at Exit A." he paused, looking thoughtful, "I want to know why in the hell they call it that if there is only one exit and entrance, besides the 2 fire exits, but those set of an alarm anyways…"

I laughed. "Who would have knew, I made Edward Elric laugh. Wow, I feel special." He shrugged and smirked in my direction.

"Well, don't go gloating to your friends, I'm nothing special." I looked at him and raised an eyebrow, " Aren't you a little young to be a guard?"

He glanced at the doors and said, "Not really. I'm 22, I graduated when I was 17 and have been training for this, being a security guard for things like this involving famous people, for about 4 and a half years."

He grinned, " I just had my birthday."

"Oh, well, happy late birthday then…Roy." I smiled back at him.

He laughed, "Thanks, now go watch yourself on the big screen for like the millionth time."

Being sarcastic, I smacked my lips , and said, "Oh yeah, fun."

He laughed and I smiled sinisterly to myself as I slipped my card in his uniform pocket and walked to take my reserved seat. He wasn't _that_ much older than me…

--XXXX--

What do you think…?

Reviews…? (puppy dog eyes)

Thanks, Lynn XOXO


	2. Chapter 2

Sooo, here the second chapter of this story. I really need to write the other chapters to my stories…buuut I don't feel like it, haha. By the way, Clause is the little girl from episode four…so yeah. Some of you guys forgot, I can understand because she's not a major character, so it's all good.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. There ARE YOU HAPPY!?

Haha, anyways, onward with chapter two!

----XXXX----

(Ed's pov)

I walked into the theater with a slight blush on my cheeks, yet, I was smiling evilly. I had actually slipped my card into his jacket! I bet he didn't even notice. I popped another sour straw into my mouth and looked around the room for the seat that had a paper with my last name printed on it ducked taped to it.

After taking my seat, I sat my drink it it's drink holder and slouched against my seat. These kinds of chairs always hurt my back. You'd think that they could spend a little more money on these chairs considering there are going to have famous people sitting in them. Gosh.

I watched as other stars filed slowly into the room and chit-chatted a bit before sitting in their chairs. I all but laughed out loud when a few of the older actors sat in the seats and major discomfort appeared on their faces.

When the movie started to roll, I closed my eyes, not wanting to watch myself on screen because if I did I'd probably never want to act again. That makes a lot more sense when you are an actor. They take everything away from you! Like my apartment; I used to love living there until my company made me move to a place more "Suited for a famous person like myself". I thought that was pretty much bull crap. It's actually like "we don't want people thinking you are poor, you know, living in a place like this." That was about 6 months ago. How many apartments have I lived in since then? SEVEN! Freaking seven different apartments at seven different apartment buildings!

Not to mention your family gets dragged into it. I mean, of course, my family isn't dragged into it, since Al is the only family I have. But other people's. Take Clause for example. She's four-teen. She lives in an apartment with her manager. Her parents and siblings live back home, which is about six or seven hours from here, living off her dad's low paying job and what she sends home. When she does get to go home, she's followed by paparazzi and they make some huge fake story about it.

The movie star life basically sucks.

I opened my eyes in time to watch myself clap my hands together and slam them down on the bits and pieces of a radio. A creepy blue light lit up under my hands and the radio that was broke was fixed. My master, played by a close friend, came running to me and patted me on the back as my little sister, played by Clause, hugged me tightly.

I shut my eyes again and I must've begun dosing off. What felt like a minute later was actually about 15 minutes away from the end and that's when the main door busted open and Roy popped through waving his hands like a madman in the air.

"Quick everybody out! Someone just called in a bomb threat! Use all four exits including the fire exits! Hurry!"

A few of the women actresses screamed and ran from their seats. I stayed seated until I could walk out of my isle. I walked into the main isle and tried to keep up. Someone, in their hurry, tripped me on accident. Laying on the floor I looked up and was about to yell at the person when some guy, wearing what felt like steel-toed dancing shoes, kicked me in the head so hard it knocked me out.

I woke up, I guess a few minutes later by the yelling of the bomb squad.

"We've found the bomb. It has five minutes on it. We need to detonate it! Make sure every ones out!"

I knew this was serious but I couldn't move. I tried to scream or say something but nothing came out of my mouth. I was seriously terrified. More scared than I was when I saw my arm and leg gone in the car accident.

So I just laid there.

"2 and a half minutes!" one member yelled.

So, this was really the way I went? Tears uncontrollably fell onto my nose and then dripped off onto the carpet. Lying on my side, I rolled over and to my relief saw a pair of familiar boots running for me.

"Wait! I've got an actor! Looks like he was knocked out! Don't do anything till I have him safely outside!"

The person bent down and I met the eyes of Roy Mustang. He was wearing an oxygen mask. I didn't understand why until my eyelids felt heavy. Wow this guy thought this through. Put the people to sleep and then blow them up. Creative.

I'm not positive on the actual events after taking note of the sleeping gas. But this is what I think happened.

Roy, still crouched down, looked at me and then lifted me up into his arm, looking slightly panicked. He started to run. As I was bouncing slightly in his arms I could've sworn I saw him look down at me and smile with relief as he said, "I was kinda wondering where you went. I was about to freak out when I didn't see you in the crowd. I forced my way inside just in time to see you; you have no idea how glad I am to have found you…"

And that's the last thing I remember before I blacked out.

----XXXX----

When I woke up I was pinned down by over sterile sheets. I hated hospitals. I opened my eyes to see Roy standing there talking to a doctor softly. Al was asleep in the blue chair in the corner of the room. He looked like hell. It looked like he hadn't taken a shower in days and he was sure to have a sore neck when he woke up. I kept my eyes barely open and watched as Roy thanked the doctor and opened up the door revealing ten to fifteen people with cameras outside the door. Knowing I was resting, they asked their questions in a semi-whisper voice. Most of the voices vanished as the door clicked closed.

I was just about to close my eyes again when I felt pressure on the bed weighing the bed down on a point. I opened my eyes again and I found out I had a head-ache. A migraine really.

I looked over at the source of the weight and found Roy sitting in a chair next to the bed, his head rested on his hand, his other hand picking at the seems of the sheets. It was odd that I was attracted to him like this. There was really nothing that special about him. His eyes? His voice or hair, possibly? Or maybe it was his attitude, I couldn't figure it out. I guess it really didn't matter though.

I guess he didn't realize I was awake, that is, until he looked rather startled when he found my eyes open. After resisting the urge for as long as I could I brought my hand to my forehead and groaned.

Peeking from behind my hand, I saw his eyes soften and reach out as to touch me, but then pull back as if there was a fire licking at his hands.

Then he spoke, "Head-ache huh? Well, I guess that's what you get with a concussion and broke nose. Do you know how long you've been out?"

"No," my voice sounded kind of nasally. It was annoying.

"Three days, they said you went into a little mini coma, but yesterday you woke up, but they said you wouldn't remember it. I mean, they did have you in a partial drug-induced coma but they could've woken you up when they wanted to. They tried that morning after I brought you here but you didn't wake up. They said you'd wake up on your own. I don't really get it so if you have questions, don't ask me." He smiled a little at the end.

"Okay then…" I didn't want to talk too much, it kind of echoed in my head when I did but Roy's voice didn't echo, just sounded really, really loud.

I watched as Roy's expression changed. I don't know what you'd call it but it's the look when someone remembers something. I brought my hand down from my face partly because I wanted to see what he was doing and because the IV was poking me making little shocks of pain race through my arm.

I'm pretty sure I blushed when he pulled out my business card. I didn't meet his eyes when he spoke but instead watched as he twirled the card with his fingers.

I was a little offended when he used the "did you eat the cookies?" voice when clearly I had crumbs on my face. "Do you have any idea how your card got into my suit pocket? I went to get my suit dry-cleaned and when I picked it up yesterday they told me I left this in the pocket."

Still not looking at his eyes, I muttered, "I have no idea…"

I swear I _heard_ the guy smirk, not that I'd dare look.

----XXXX----

Yeah, this turned out a lot different than I thought it would. You see, I don't plan each story out. I just make up a plot and make little things that you make you readers happy.

I hope you like this chapter or if you don't tell me why not. (aka I'm telling you to review HINT HINT)

AGAIN, thanks so much for reading and I have no idea when I'll update again. So, until then, gave a good time doing whatever it is you do!

(wow, that….was pretty much lame…)

XOXO Lynn


End file.
